XXXTentacion
Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy (January 23, 1998 - June 18, 2018), better known by his stage name XXXTentacion, was an American rapper, singer and songwriter. On June 18, 2018, Onfroy died after being fatally shot in a robbery at a motorcycle dealership in Deerfield Beach, Florida. His first posthumous album Skins was released on December 7, 2018. Early Life Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy was born on January 23, 1998 in Plantation, Florida to Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy and Cleopatra Bernard. He was mainly raised by his grandmother Collete Jones-due to his mother's financial problem-in Lauderhill and Pompano Beach, both located in Florida. Onfroy attempted to stab a guy trying to attack his mother at the age of six, which eventually led him to be put into a youth program. During his time at Sheridan House Family Ministries, Onfroy started listening to hip hop, hard rock and nu metal, and learned how to play the guitar and piano. In tenth grade, he dropped out of Piper High School. Why He and His songs Rocked # He was a great lyricist and rapped about many issues like racism, protests and depression. # He started the Helping Hand Challenge which encouraged his fans to donate to the homeless and women's shelters. # His production was amazing. # He could do so many different styles of music including Heavy Metal, Pop and R&B. # His songs helped many people dealing with depression. # He was one of the best SoundCloud rappers. # He collaborated with great artists like Denzel Curry and Ski Mask the Slump God # His live performances were phenomenal. # He donated alot to charity. # His music videos were amazing. # All he asked for was to make "5 million kids happy". # He rapped in an entertaining voice. # His XXL Freestyle was pretty good. Bad Qualities # In an interview with DJ Akademiks, he said that he was better than 2Pac. # His XXL Cypher was mediocre, however it was better than the other rappers on that cypher # He collaborated with bad rappers like Kodak Black, however when he did, he made one of Kodak Black's best songs, Roll In Peace. Discography Studio Albums *''17'' (2017) *''?'' (2018) *''Skins'' (2018) Mixtapes * XXX (2014) * Revenge (2017) EPs * Ice Hotel (2014) * The Fall (2014) * Heartbreak Hotel (2015) * KIDS (2016) * ItWasntEnough (2016) * Willy Wonka Was a Child Murderer (2016) * A Ghetto Christmas Carol (2017) Singles * Look At Me! (2016) * What In XXXTarnation (feat. Ski Mask the Slump God) 2017 * Gospel (with Rich Brian & Keith Ape) 2017 * Revenge (2017) * Fuck Love (feat. Trippie Redd) 2017 * Jocelyn Flores (2017) * Sad! (2018) * Changes (2018) * Moonlight (2018) * Falling Down (with Lil Peep) 2018 * Arms Around You (with Lil Pump, Swae Lee & Maluma) 2018 * Bad! (2018) Music Videos * Look At Me!/Riot (2017) * Sad! (2018) * Moonlight (2018) Featured Songs * Again (by Noah Cyrus) 2017 * Take a Step Back (by Ski Mask the Slump God) 2016 * Roll In Peace (by Kodak Black) 2017 * Don't Cry (by Lil Wayne) 2018 Other Songs * Vice City (2014) * Rare, Part 2 (2015) * Riot (2015) * ILOVEITWHENTHEYRUN (2015) * RUN UP ON ME (2015) * LETS PRETEND WE'RE NUMB (2015) * I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine (2016) * ImSippinTeaInYoHood (2016) * I Wonder If Bloods Watch Blue's Clues / PattyCake (feat. Craig Xen) 2016 * YuNg BrAtZ (2016) * RIP Roach (with Ski Mask the Slump God) 2016 * Slipknot (feat. Killstation & Kin$oul) 2017 * Everybody Dies in Their Nightmares (2017) * Off the Wall! (feat. Ski Mask the Slump God) 2017 * PROUDCATOWNER #IHATERAPPERS #IEATPUSSY (2017) * King's Dead (Freestyle) (with Joey Bada$$) 2018 * infinity (888) (feat. Joey Bada$$) 2018 * Voss (with Sauce Walka) 2018 * Hope (2018) * One Minute (feat. Kanye West) 2018 Trivia *His parents were Jamaican. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Pop rock Category:Pop Category:Rock Category:Rap rock Category:Horrorcore Category:Nu Metal Category:Internet memes Category:Rappers Category:Hardcore hip hop